fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Cali Turner
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Cali Turner manifested as a phaser at age twelve. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 77 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Cali has never been interested in her ability as a phaser. Mainly because it was a pretty common talent in her family. She has mostly used her ability to escape conversations or people that are trying to have a conversation with her. She knows almost nothing of her ability, except that she was a bit stronger than most when using her ability. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Vanisher (Mother), Empath (Father) 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Cali is better than average at most of her skills, all but appetite suppression. She is constantly hungry. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Cali doesn't deny that she's awful at Agriculture. It's her worst subject, even though she's desperate to get better at it. After all, it does include food. *'Alchemy' Cali is surprisingly good at alchemy, even though she hates it. *'Elementalism' Sort of an eh subject for Cali. She goes to class and gets good grades, but nothing exciting *'Elvin History' Cali doesn't know who could like Elvin History. She fights a constant battle to stay awake in the class. It's the class she most often ditches. *'Metaphysics' For days, Cali had no idea what this class was about. But when she did, she despised it. *'Multispecial Studies' Cali's favorite class of all time. She loves the learning about the different species in the Lost Cities *'Physical Education' Another great class. She is amazing at PE and has impressed all her teachers. She loves this class because it reminds her of dancing *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Cali loves this class. It helps her with her ability that she's grown to love. *'The Universe' Another eh class for Cali. It's not horrible, but it's not amazing. __NOEDITSECTION__ INTERVIEW Category:AFAA/I